


A Fall from Tradition

by nightmare_before



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Will probably be mostly one shots, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_before/pseuds/nightmare_before
Summary: Coming from a family where everyone had been slytherin for generations, Helmeppo expected that he too would be sorted straight into Slytherin, however the sorting hat had other ideas.A One Piece Harry Potter AU





	A Fall from Tradition

Ambition, Cunning, Leadership, and Resourcefulness.

These are traits that Slytherin house value. Therefore, to Helmeppo, these are the indicators of the person he had to be. Going back centuries his family had been Slytherins, his father especially fit these traits. At Hogwarts, Morgan had been a beater on the quidditch team, a prefect and even head boy. After leaving Hogwarts he continued to go from strength to strength and gained a high position in the Ministry of Magic and was generally a well-respected man. Helmeppo admired his father greatly and decided to try to do everything could to impress him.

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, he sat next to the window in a compartment full of strangers who were all too busy talking about lessons to pay attention to him. Truth be told he felt lonely, but he couldn’t dwell on it now. Once he got sorted he could start talking to others. Connection, his father had told him, were important to make especially with those who were also from important families. Meaningless conversations would just be a waste of time.

Once the train had reached Hogsmeade, he left the compartment before the others had a chance to move and exited the train. The station was surrounded by lush fields of green, but Helmeppo didn’t stop to appreciate the scenery. As soon as he heard a mans voice calling for first years, he sprinted towards the older man. He was tall and looked strong, with visible muscles. His hair and beard were grey, and he had a curved scar around his left eye. The old man looked down at him and laughed.

“Bwahahaha, eager one, aren’t you? Don’t rush we’ve got plenty of time till we need to get to the castle.”   
Helmeppo looked down and felt himself go red, luckily through the commotion, he went unnoticed. Once all the first years had gathered, the old man led them towards the dark lake. Ripples and waves danced across the water and every so often, something large would break the surface. He old man cleared his throat and pointed to some small boats at the dock.

“Right, everyone get in, no more than four people to a boat.”

There was a mad struggle for the boats and Helmeppo stood back and waited. Eventually most of the others decided which boat they wanted to be in and he slipped into one with a girl with hair that was such a dark blue that it bordered on black and red glasses and the man who was leading them. Once everyone was in a boat, they started to move by themselves, smoothly gliding across the lake to the castle. The ride was short, and it wasn’t long until they were walking up the steps into the castle. The descriptions he read and the pictures he’d seen did not do it justice. It was truly magnificent.

The hall was warm and full of people, towards the back of the room was the main stair case and the where many doors leading off to different rooms, he quickly looked around trying to figure out which room was which, the one that the older students were entering must be the great hall and he knew the one guarded by gargoyles was the teachers longue. The blue hair girl started talking about the history of the building, but Helmeppo didn’t pay attention, his father had already taught him the most important things about the castle including where the most important classrooms where and about the secret passages how to use them.

“Garp” A woman’s voice cut through the noise. The voice belonged to an elderly witch with grey hair and a stern face, who had her arms crossed as she walked through the dawdling students to meet them.

Garp looked at the woman and waved, “Yo! Tsuru, I brought the first years”

The woman scowled at Garp then let out a loud sigh and gestured to a room just of what looked to be the main hall. “Follow me” She sighed and started to walk. Helmeppo and the others nervously followed her, many of them whispering amongst themselves. When they all were inside she removed her wand from her pocket and flicked it towards the door, causing it to close. The whispering stopped, and the room was silent.

“When you enter the main hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be your family, you will share a dormitory and be together during meals and lessons. Good work will be reward with house points, bad behaviour will result in you loosing points. The actions of one will affect you all remember that. You will now wait here until we are ready for you.” She then proceeded to walk out the room and shut the door behind her.

Nervous chatter broke out amongst some of the first years, he could hear some ask each other questions about the different houses, how they were to be sorted and if they were actually allowed to talk and be friends with those in other houses. Helmeppo avoided eye contact with the others, he didn’t want to get into conversation with anyone, not right now. Moments later Tsuru returned and a hush befell the room.

“We are now ready for you, follow me.” She turned on her heal and walked back towards the great hall, the first years all stumbled behind her and into the hall. It was exactly as his father had described; The hall massive with tables for each house, the corresponding colours hanging overhead and the enchanted ceiling that mimicked the serene night sky. In front of the teachers table there was the sorting hat, resting on a stool, that, Helmeppo thought was what was going to start his journey of becoming the next success in his family. Tsuru gestured for first years to gather in front of the stool, as the room began to quiet, and the sorting hat's brim opened, and it started to sing about the founders and the other houses, but Helmeppo stopped paying attention until it sung about Slytherin.

“Now those whose ambitions run deep and true  
Slytherin is the place for you  
Where your cunning will lead the way  
Towards your limelight day

So, come now all we mustn’t wait  
To find out on this special date  
Where you all belong  
Do not worry it won’t take long  
For I’m the smartest hat that there in history  
Now put me on and see where you’ll be.”

Applause broke out through the room and continued until it slowed died down to the odd clap. Once the room was quiet Tsuru cleared her throat. Helmeppo turned to face her again.

“As I call your name, you will sit here and be sorted.”

As the names of the other first years were called he tried not to think about what the hat said about Slytherin, and wondered if he would fit in well in Slytherin, a house full of leaders and ambition, would he just end being pushed to the side? No of course not, he would make his family proud even if meant he would spend all his time trying to improve himself.  His thoughts were interrupted when his name was called.

“Helmeppo.”

Shaking, he walked up to that rickety old stool and sat down, and he felt the sorting hat placed on his head. A few seconds had passed, and the hall was quiet, and Helmeppo started to feel nervous, what was taking so long? Couldn’t the hat see how important it was that he was made a Slytherin like the rest his family? Couldn’t it see that being the son his dad wanted and making him proud was the most important thing to him?

The hat suddenly let out a noise of understanding and Helmeppo felt the hat straighten on his head as it finally yelled,

“Hufflepuff.”


End file.
